No hay cielo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Candy viaja a la ciudad de Springfield, para visitar a su antigua compañera de trabajo Lucy Morgan y también para conocer a quien sera su compañero en la boda de esta, "el padrino" del cual no sabe absolutamente nada, pero que pronto descubrira que no es un total desconocido...
1. Chapter 1

**No hay cielo**

**Capítulo 1**

Las tres chicas entraron a la tienda, iban cargadas de bolsas y aun Annie no se sentía satisfecha, según ella hacían falta un montón de cosas por comprar, ya Candy no soportaba estar un minuto más observando sombreros, zapatos, vestidos, sombrillas; quería ir hasta el hotel y descansar al menos un par de horas, no sabe en qué pensaba cuando acepto la brillante idea de aceptar que Annie la acompañara en su viaje a Springfield, de Patty no podía quejarse la pobre estaba tal vez tan agotada como ella.

La rubia había viajado hasta esa ciudad, aprovechando sus vacaciones en el Hospital de Chicago, ella quería visitar a una compañera de trabajo que fue trasladada hasta el Hospital San Juan de esta ciudad y que contaba con una de las mejores escuelas de enfermeras del país.

El reencuentro fue tal como la chica lo esperaba, Lucy Morgan y ella habían mantenido el contacto por correspondencia y al estar juntas fue como si el año alejadas no hubiese trascurrido, charlaron de todas aquellas cosas que no alcanzaban a plasmar en las cartas, recordaban los tiempos vividos en Chicago, entre muchas otras cosas.

El día de hoy Lucy había tenido que trabajar y salía hasta entrada la tarde, por lo cual Annie prácticamente le rogo a Candy que aprovecharan para realizar algunas compras, Candy acepto para complacer a su amiga, la verdad a ella poco le interesaba pasar el día viendo aparadores, no contaba con la inagotable fuente de energía en la cual se convertía Annie Britter cuando de compras se trataba.

- Candy por favor quita la cara de drama que traes mujer, ya sé que ambas están cansadas, pero les prometo que en cuanto encuentre la corbata perfecta para Archie regresaremos al hotel. – Mencionaba la morena mientras se detenía frente a la vitrina de una tienda para caballeros.

Patty miro a la rubia y le dedico una sonrisa, tratando de disimular su propio cansancio, Candy solo suspiro.

- ¡Esta, esta es perfecta! – Dijo emocionada Annie, señalando una hermosa corbata de seda beige, con bordados en tonos mostaza.

- ¡Si Annie es hermosa! – Exclamo Patty.

- ¡Esta es exactamente la que necesitas, es hermosa! – Señalo Candy tratando de sonar tan emocionada como su amiga.

Annie las miro con desconfianza, ella sabía perfectamente que lo hacían por complacerla y porque ya estaban hartas de andar dando vueltas por el centro de Springfield, pero la verdad era una hermosa pieza, justo lo que buscaba. Entro y minutos después las tres salían de la tienda con sonrisas, unas de alivio y la otra satisfecha.

Al día siguiente habían quedado con Lucy de salir a conocer uno de los locales nocturnos que se encontraban de moda, además de conocer al prometido de Lucy, la chica hablaba con tanta ilusión de él, que todas estaban interesadas en conocerlo, para Candy era una gran noticia, su ex compañera no había tenido suerte hasta ahora, la chica había sufrido una desilusión amorosa que le impedía confiar en los chicos y verla ahora tan entusiasmada con este, le hacía gran ilusión a la rubia.

El novio de Lucy no pudo pasar por ella a buscarlas, pues había tenido un compromiso de última hora, así que quedaron en encontrarse en el club nocturno. Esto les pareció extraño a las chicas, pero ninguna comentó nada. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron hasta el lugar.

Este se encontraba hermosamente decorado, con luces de colores que creaban un ambiente moderno y elegante, la música inundaba por completo el lugar, notas suaves se dejaban escuchar, creando un contexto realmente romántico y relajado. En cuanto entraron más de un par de ojos masculinos se volvió para mirarlas, cuatro hermosas mujeres, vestidas exquisitamente llegaban solas, iluminado todo a su paso.

- Buenas noches señoritas ¿Puede ayudarlas? – Le mencionó un hombre vestido de traje blanco y negro, quien tenía una carpeta en sus manos.

- Buenas noches, si tenemos una reservación a nombre del señor Richardson – Mencionó Lucy con confianza.

El hombre reviso la libreta, levanto la vista dedicándonos una sonrisa.

- Por favor señoritas por aquí. – Dijo haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiéramos.

Nos condujo hasta una mesa apartada en uno de los salones privados, pero desde donde podíamos ver perfectamente el escenario, la mesa era redonda de caoba oscuro, los muebles se encontraban acomodados alrededor, permitiendo mayor cercanía entre los ocupantes, como ya había imaginado las chicas, esta noche no sería una cena formal, sino una salida para divertirse, a Annie le encantaba la idea, Patty también se encontraba totalmente atrapada por el ambiente del lugar, Lucy miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera y luego observaba a Candy dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Charlie debe estar por llegar chicas, tuvo que ir a la estación a buscar al padrino. – Señalo la chica, al tiempo que sorbía de su copa de vino.

- ¿El padrino? – Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, mirando extrañada a la chica.

- Si, el padrino… yo aún no lo conozco, lo único que sé es que vive en Nueva York y que es amigo de Charlie desde que eran niños. – Indicó la joven con voz despreocupada.

Por el contrario la sola mención de esa ciudad puso a Candy nerviosa, la rubia trato de calmarse, esto era ridículo, acaso él… era el único hombre que vivía en Nueva York. – Pensaba, tomo la copa que estaba intacta y le dio un gran trago, esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas, que la conocían tan bien, que imaginaban lo que ella pensaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y la rubia se excusó por un momento alegando que debía ir al tocador.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Le preguntó Patty, con una sonrisa.

- No Patty, regreso en seguida. – Respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Camino por un pasillo iluminado a media luz, le pidió indicaciones a uno de los meseros y este se la dio amablemente, quedando hechizado por la belleza de la rubia, ella había dejado el abrigo en el perchero junto a la mesa, olvido por completo que el vestido que llevaba puesto tenía un escote en la espalda bastante sugerente, se negó cien veces a usar este traje, pero tanto fue la insistencia de sus amigas y en vista que no tenía nada apropiado para la ocasión, tuvo que ceder y llevarlo.

Cuando salía del baño, pasó frente a un espejo y vio su reflejo en él, sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato de un rojo carmín.

- Annie… Annie. – Susurró en un susurro, bajando la vista.

- Buenas noches chicas. - Saludo un hombre de unos 25 años, blanco, ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro. Con una sonrisa encantadora. El novio, pensaron Annie y Patty al ver como Lucy se levantaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Y el padrino donde lo dejaste? – Preguntó Lucy al verlo llegar solo.

La rubia levanto la vista y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, cuando un rostro conocido la hizo detenerse en seco, sintió como el piso bajo de sus pies desaparecía y un temor se apodero de su cuerpo por completo, ella no lograba ni siquiera armar una idea concreta.

- Tuvo que ir al baño un momento, no lo deje ni llegar al hotel, tengo las maletas en el auto. – Mencionó el joven en tono de broma. Las chicas respondieron con sonrisas.

- ¡Que torpe soy! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Charlie Richardson. – Dijo Extendiendo la mano a Annie y Patty.

- Mucho gusto señor Richardson, Annie Britter. – Menciono recibiendo la mano del caballero.

- Es un placer señor Richardson, Patricia O'Brien. – Dijo Patty.

- Candy esta para el baño, no deber tardar. – Menciono Lucy, viendo que Charlie buscaba a alguien.

Ya no podía caminar, y si se quedaba allí parada él la vería, se dio media vuelta para quedar de espalda. Su corazón estaba punto de salírsele del pecho, su respiración era cada vez más irregular.

Es… es… no, no puede ser. – Pensaba cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Él caminaba tratando de ubicar el baño de caballeros, le pregunto a un mesonero y este le señalo en pasillo por donde lo encontraría. Cuando llego a este, vio a una dama de espaldas, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, el cual tenía un generoso escote que dejaba ver una preciosa piel blanca como la nieve, salpicada en los hombros por unas cuantas pecas, casi imperceptibles, el cabellos rubio recogido en un moño alto, dejando libre unos cuantos rizos, la cintura delgada, la línea del vestido dibujaba a la perfección la línea de las caderas, en pocas palabras, un ninfa, una de esas mujeres que podían ser la inspiración de cualquier poeta. Camino hasta ella deteniéndose a solo unos pasos, percibió un exquisito olor a rosas, frunció el ceño, por un segundo, él conocía ese olor, pero era imposible… Sin saber por qué le hablo.

- Buenas noches, disculpe… estoy un poco perdido, por casualidad me podría decir ¿Dónde están los baños de caballeros? – Después de hacer la pregunta se regañó a sí mismo, por tamaña estupidez, como le va a preguntar por los baños.

Ella no se movió, estaba congelada en ese lugar, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no al grado que él pudiese notarlo, el maremoto era dentro de su ser.

- Srta. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Menciono él de nuevo.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que volverse a mirarlo, rogando por parecer tranquila.

El joven se quedó totalmente mudo, su rostro reflejo la sorpresa de inmediato, su boca se secó, y el piso bajo sus pies se fue en un segundo. La veía a los ojos sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la veía sin crecer que estaba frente a ella… ella.

- Creo que tendré que ir a buscar a Candy, ya lleva varios minutos. – Menciono Patty al tiempo que intentaba levantarse de la mesa.

- No creo que sea necesario, de seguro se encontró con Terry. – Menciono el chico en tono despreocupado.

Annie vacío de un sorbo la copa de vino que tenía en las manos, Patty se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento, ambas habían perdido el color de sus rostros. Al fin Annie que era la más arriesgada se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Tu amigo se llama Terry? ¿Terruce Grandchester? – No pudo evitar que su voz temblara cuando menciono las últimas palabras.

- Si, el mismo, será el padrino de nuestra boda. – Respondió tomando la mano de Lucy y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Yo la verdad hasta que no lo vea, no lo creo, ya se lo he dicho a Charlie. – Agregaba la chica con una sonrisa.

- Ya verás que es cierto, además se seguro ustedes lo conocen chicas, él y Candy eran muy amigos. – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. Annie y Patty se miraron sin decir nada pero sus ojos hablaron por ellas.

- Candy… Candy – Menciono el chico sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Hola… Terry – Hablo ella y no pudo evitar que su voz delatara cuan nerviosa estaba.

- Hola… ¿Cómo has estado? – Le preguntó tratando de disimular la sorpresa.

- Bien… bien gracias ¿Tú cómo has estado? - Ella luchaba por parecer tranquila.

Cuando él iba a responder un grupo de mujeres salió del baño y lo reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es Terruce Grandchester! – Mencionaron sorprendidas, Candy se volvió a mirarlas, Terry por su parte no podía apartar los ojos de la chica. Sin poder evitarlo las admiradoras del actor llegaron hasta ellos.

- Buenas noches, Terruce… ¡Que emoción verte! – Mencionaba una rubia de ojos ámbar, con una figura esbelta.

- Buenas noches. – Mencionó el joven sin quitar los ojos de Candy.

- Nunca pensé verte en esta ciudad… que alegría… ¿Vas a presentar una obra? – Preguntó otra de las mujeres, blanca de cabello negro y ojos grises.

- No… no solo estoy de visita… se supone que nadie debe saberlo. – Respondió el joven con media sonrisa, detallando el rostro de Candy.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, se sentía ridícula en esta situación, esas mujeres se hablaban a Terry como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, de no ser por la emoción que mostraban, ella aseguraría que eran amigos, su cuerpo esta tenso, al grado que dolía, respiro profundamente con disimulo para evitar que las lágrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos salieran, miro a Terry y camino para alejarse. Él vio la intensión de ella y la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

- Espera… Candy – Pidió mirándola a la cara, ella no lo veía.

Una de las mujeres noto la situación y sintió envidia de la rubia, tomo el brazo del chico para llamar su atención.

- ¿Nos podrías dar un autógrafo, por favor? – Rogó la morena.

- En estos momentos estoy… - Antes de que el actor pudiese terminar Candy lo detuvo.

- Terry, son tus admiradoras, no pensaras hacerle un desaire, por favor es solo una firma. – Menciono la chica soltando con suavidad el agarre, él la miro y luego se volvió para ver a las tres mujeres, tomo una pluma y una libreta que la rubia le ofrecía.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó tratando de ser amable.

- Isabel – Respondió la chica, quien casi brincaba de la emoción, Candy observo la escena y aprovechando que el chico estaba concentrado, salió con paso apresurado, él se volvió y vio cómo se alejaba, le entrego la libreta a la chica.

- Disculpa, estoy un poco ocupado, tal vez en unos minutos… disculpen… ¡Gracias!... – Dijo el chico mientras le alejaba tras Candy, dejando a las mujeres en una pieza.

- Al menos te dio el tuyo. – Se quejó la morena.

- Si… ¡Es realmente bello! – Mencionó la rubia apretando contra su pecho la libreta.

Candy llego a la mesa totalmente perturbada, vio la mirada preocupada de Annie y Patty y algo en su estómago se encogió.

- ¡Candy que gusto verte de nuevo! – La saludo Charlie, quien descubrió de inmediato que ya había visto a Terry.

Ella se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, recibió después de unos segundos la mano que el chico le extendía y trato de sonreír.

- Charlie… Charlie que sorpresa… tanto tiempo. – Candy hablaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, tenía un presentimiento y no era para nada bueno.

- Charlie, aquí estas, necesito… - Terry se detuvo al ver de nuevo a la rubia junto a su amigo.

- ¡Terry! ¿Acaso fuiste a un baño en Nueva York? – Todas las mujeres en la mesa creyeron desmayarse, Lucy de emoción al ver que era cierto lo que su prometido decía, Annie y Patty al ver como Candy perdía el color del rostro, y Candy sentía todo su cuerpo temblar ¡Terry era el padrino! Pensó y su estómago se encogió de nuevo.

- Yo… yo… me perdí – Respondió clavando la mirada en la rubia. ¡Ella es la madrina! Pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

En ese momento llego uno de los mesoneros para tomar el pedido.

- Champagne por favor, la mejor que tenga… Terry paga. – Menciono Charlie en tono de broma palmeando el hombre de su amigo, quien parecía haberse congelado.

Annie por su parte se levantó para saludar a Terruce y sentar a Candy quien parecía una estatua.

- Terruce que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo – Dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano al joven.

- Annie Britter… si ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – Menciono Terry tratando de recuperar su muy bien aprendido autocontrol.

- Excelente, claro no tanto como tú – Respondió con una sonrisa para aligerar el momento.

- ¿Un anillo? ¿Te casaste con el elegante? Perdón… quiero decir con Cromwell. – Pregunto tratando de mostrar interés, su mirada trata de evitar a la rubia.

- Así es, tengo dos años de casada – La morena le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad, que él entendió de inmediato.

Después de esto Terry saludo a una tímida Patty quien se desenvolvió con menos entusiasmo que Annie. También saludo a la prometida de su amigo, quien no cabía en sí de la felicidad, mientras le dirigía discretas miradas a Candy, quien estaba como sumida en un sueño. Llego la bebida y los caballeros se dispusieron a servir para realizar el brindis por los novios.

- Me siento realmente feliz de contar con la presencia de mis amigos más queridos esta noche, eso también las incluye a ustedes señora Cromwell y señorita O'Brien, quienes han tenido la amabilidad de compartir con nosotros esta ocasión tan especial, Candy, Terry me emociona mucho que estén junto a Lucy y a mí en el altar el día que nos juremos estar juntos para siempre… ya no digo más, solo muchas gracias. – Mencionó Charlie con verdadera emoción, mientras dedicaba tiernas miradas a su prometida y extendía su copa para brindar.

- Muchas felicidades a ambos. – Mencionaron las morenas.

- Mis mejores deseos para los dos. – Mencionó Candy tratando de sonreír.

- Yo creo que debo desearles suerte, la van a necesitar, sobretodo usted Srta. Morgan, no crea que es fácil tratar con este tipo. – Señaló Terry en tono divertido, extendiendo la copa a la pareja.

- Gracias por la propaganda Terry. – Respondió en el mismo tono Charlie.

- De nada, siempre a tu orden. – Mencionó el moreno, al tiempo que tomaba de su copa y miraba a Candy, los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, por un segundo, pero eso basto para que la chica viera una luz centellear en los zafiros azules. Sin pensarlo tomo su copa y la sorbió de un trago. Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, ella estaba nerviosa, su presencia la inquietaba.

Después de unos minutos, los novios se encaminaron a la pista de baile, el silencio era realmente incomodo, las chicas no sabían cómo actuar, Candy tenía la mirada perdida en las lámparas del lugar o al menos eso pretendía, Terry por su parte no dejaba de mirarla. Era como si detallara cada línea del rostro de la chica, se veía sumamente divertido.

Annie le hizo una seña a Patty que esta entendió de inmediato.

- Candy vamos al baño, regresamos enseguida. – Menciono la morena al tiempo que se levantaba, la rubia la miro con ojos suplicantes, no profirió palabra, pero su mirada rogaba para que no la dejaran sola.

- Por favor cálmate, se nota a leguas que Terry te pone nerviosa, pareces una niña. – Le dijo Annie al oído.

- Annie… por favor. – Susurro Candy.

- No tardamos. – Menciono y la rubia vio cómo se alejaba, regreso la vista a la pista de baile, Lucy y Charlie se veían realmente enamorados, felices, ella veía como su amiga reía, él también reía, si eran felices. Terry siguió la mirada de Candy y también se sintió embargado por la felicidad de la pareja.

Él volvió la vista a Candy, ella sonreía, se le veía tan hermosa, las líneas de su cuerpo estaban más acentuadas, su cintura, sus pechos, la delgada tela le permitía ver el contorno de sus caderas y piernas, su belleza había aumentado con los años, de eso no quedaba duda, haciendo poseedora de una silueta maravillosa. La miraba y sus manos desean volar hasta ella y perderse en cada espacio de la piel de la rubia. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una tentadora mujer Candy? No puedo dejar de mirarte, aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Bailamos? – Le dijo a la chica extendiéndole la mano.

Ella estaba sumergida en recuerdos, ni siquiera noto cuando este se acercó hasta ella, la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, con un brillo en los ojos que hacia mágico el momento, fue como volver años atrás, volver al colegio. Ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, recibió la mano que el chico le ofrecía al tiempo que le sonreía, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, reconociendo el tibio contacto de la piel de Terry, de nuevo esa sensación en el estómago. ¡Por Dios, Candy! Contrólate, Annie tiene razón pareces una niña, no ves lo tranquilo que esta él, como maneja la situación a su antojo, no seas tonta. – Ella se regañaba, pero sus pensamientos no lograba el efecto desea, menos cuando llegaron a la pista de baile y el chico rodeo con su brazo la cintura, pegando más a su cuerpo, encerrando, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, a sentirlo cerca.

Annie y Patty observaron la escena y sus rostros se iluminaron de felicidad, caminaron de regreso a la mesa y se concentraron en admirar el cuadro, era evidente que Candy estaba nerviosa, pero Terry también, por más que intentara disimularlo, su mirada lo delataba, Annie lo podía distinguir a metros de distancia, él veía a Candy con el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía Archie cuando la miraba a ella, él aun la amaba, no cabía duda de ello.

El olor de su perfume lo estaba embriagando, su piel era tan suave, como el más delicado de los capullos de una rosa, blanca, blanca como la nieve, que hermoso luce su cabello suelto, sus ojos, ¡Dios nunca he olvidado cuanto amo tus ojos Candy! Eres hermosa mi niña, realmente hermosa, que ganas de abrazarte, de rodearte con mis brazos y no separarme de ti jamás.

Terry… Terry, no me mires de esa manera por favor, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me vuelves loca? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? La chica sentía la respiración de Terry en mejilla, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para poder coordinar sus pensamientos, lo único que lograba era sentirlo a él, el piso bajo sus pies había desaparecido, las personas a su alrededor no existían, solo era consciente de la manos de él sobre su espalda, de lo alto que estaba, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de sus labios que era hermosos, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacía perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La música acabo haciéndolos regresa a la realidad, él se separó un poco para darle espacio, ella intento alejarse, Terry tomo una de sus manos y le dio un beso, con los ojos cerrado, ella se sorprendió ante la actitud del joven, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, se quedó allí parada, inmóvil mirándolo.

- Gracias – Dijo él casi en un susurro, la miraba a los ojos fijamente, seguía con su mano entre las suyas, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, algo realmente peligroso ¿Acaso había olvidado el poder que tienen los ojos de Terry sobre ella? No, no lo había olvidado, justamente ahora ese poder hacia estragos en ella. La presentación de un famoso intérprete de jazz los hizo volver de su sueño. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, con suavidad retiro su mano y comenzó a caminar, él la siguió de cerca, ahora no solo ella estaba perturbada, ahora ambos estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

El resto de la velada, transcurrió entre bromas de Charlie, comentarios sobre los detalles de la boda por parte de Annie, Patty y Lucy y alguna que otra participación por parte de Candy y Terry, quienes después del baile, habían quedado como sumidos en una extraña quimera. Todos acordaron verse al día siguiente para almorzar y acordar detalles de la ceremonia, la boda se llevaría a cabo en un mes y los padrinos debían estar al tanto del papel que jugarían.

Candy daba vueltas en la cama, cerraba los ojos intentando dormir y lo único que lograba era ver el rostro de Terry, se le había quedado graba en la mente, escuchado una y otra vez su voz, su cuerpo aun podía apreciar el calor que el cuerpo de chico tenia, se levantó llena de frustración, camino hasta el baño, abrió la llave, metió las manos en el gélido líquido y se las llevó a la cara, se encontró con su reflejo, sus ojos estaban distintos, había algo especial en ellos, no podía explicar qué, pero allí estaba, era innegable.

Él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, sentado en el vestíbulo que tenía su habitación, Charlie había exagerado con su hospedaje, pidió la suite presidencial, como si de alguien tan importante se tratase, observaba el fuego casi extinguirse, cerraba los ojos y allí estaba ella, oía su voz como si estuviese a su lado, aunque muy poco se dirigió a él durante la noche, las veces que menciono su nombre fue como si algo dentro de sí explotara, cuantas veces imaginó con escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella, y ahora que lo sentía era como un sueño, uno maravilloso del cual no quería despertar.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No hay cielo **

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente todos se encontraron cerca del mediodía, las mujeres lucían hermosas y los caballeros como príncipes idealizados, Candy y Terry caminaban a una distancia prudente, llegaron a un hermoso restaurant ubicado en la parte comercial del Springfield, Charlie distribuyo los lugares a manera de los padrinos quedaran uno frente al otro de nuevo.

Terry se veía taciturno, tal vez era el cansancio de un viaje tan largo, tenía unas pequeñas sombras debajo de los ojos que denotaban una noche de insomnio, la rubia también las tenía, pero el maquillaje ayuda, la ayudaba mucho, generalmente no usaba, pero en esta ocasión se vio obligada a hacerlo, no podía dejar ver su trasnocho.

Charlie al ver el estado de ambos padrinos y al saber exactamente a que atribuirlo, busco la manera de sacarlos del mutismo.

- Terry ¿Siempre regresas mañana a Nueva York? – Preguntó sorprendiendo al actor.

Los ojos de Candy se clavaron en el joven, a la espera de una respuesta, Terry titubeo un poco y al fin logró responder.

- Si, debo cumplir con unos asuntos pendientes, la temporada termina en un par de semanas – Apartó la mirada de la chica y esta segundos después hizo lo mismo.

- Entiendo, las damas aquí presente también regresan a Chicago mañana ¿No es así señoritas? – Mencionó señalando a Candy y sus amigas.

- De hecho, así es, mi esposo regresa de viaje en un par de días y deseo estar presente para recibirlo. – Respondió Annie más dueña del momento.

Terry observo a Candy, ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario y sintió un dolor en el pecho, ella aún estaba frente a él y ya la extrañaba.

El intento de Charlie por integrar a los dos jóvenes fue en vano, en más de una ocasión les hizo preguntas o comentarios, pero estos respondían de manera escueta, casi con monosílabos.

Las chicas decidieron pasear con Lucy y ver algunas cosas para los preparativos de la boda, mientras Terry se ofreció en acompañar a Charlie a su oficina, era casi increíble como el chico había pasado de ser un vago a un hombre de negocios, siempre decía que si había sobrevivido en las calles, también lo haría en el mundo financiero. Para asombro de muchos no se equivocó, ahora era una de los ejecutivos más reconocidos de la ciudad, en tan solo cinco años se había formado un lugar y cada día se afianzaba más su buena reputación.

- Terry ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh? Si Charlie, por supuesto ¿Sucede algo? – Respondió el chico mirándolo.

- No, nada, pero lo parece, estas… estas distraído ¿Seguro está todo bien? – Preguntó de nuevo.

- Son solo idea tuyas, Charlie, todo está bien, no puede estar mejor. – Respondió el chico tratando de sonreír.

- Está bien ¿Y Candy? – Inquirió de nuevo, mirándolo esta vez directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – Contestó con otra pregunta esquivando la mirada.

- ¿Eso pregunto yo? – Insistió.

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Charlie ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella era la madrina? – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

- Porque no lo sabía. – Ahora Charlie esquivó la mirada.

- Por favor Charlie, tu prometida tiene una amiga enfermera llamada Candy y tú no lo asocias.

- Bueno si lo sospeche Terry, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, apenas hace una semana lo confirme. – Mencionó el chico excusándose.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó de nuevo Terry sin poder ocultar la molestia.

- ¿Por qué no estas con ella? – Inquirió Charlie sorprendiendo al actor.

- Ya te he contado esa historia.

- Si lo sé, por lo del sacrificio de Susana, por tu deber, tu compromiso, pero eso acabo hace un año, Terry ni siquiera Susana con todo lo enamorada que estaba logro soportar lo vacía que era su relación, de los tres, creo que ella ha sido la única que ha tomado conciencia del error que cometieron todos. – Charlie soltó todo de una vez.

Terry se quedó en silencio y volvió la mirada al enorme ventanal, que llenaba de luz la oficina de su amigo.

- Solo queríamos hacer lo mejor para todos, en realidad para Susana, aunque me costó entenderlo en principio Candy tuvo razón, no había otra salida, éramos unos chicos pero debíamos tomar una decisión, teníamos que hacer lo correcto. – Respondió Terry minutos después sin apartar la mirada del ventanal.

- Eso lo comprendo perfectamente Terry, te sentiste presionado, todos lo estaban, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Ya no tienes 18 años, ahora eres un hombre de 25 años, capaz de asumir sus decisiones, y de tomar las justas cuando las crea necesarias también. – Charlie atacaba al joven sin piedad, pero era necesario, realmente lo era, si seguía así iba a terminar perdiendo a Candy de nuevo.

Terry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, después se volvió para ver a su amigo.

- Ahora nada es igual Charlie, ha pasado mucho tiempo, nosotros hemos cambiado, Candy no es la misma. – Habló y el dolor era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

- Estas haciendo conjeturas antes de tiempo Terry, no puedes hablar por Candy, así como ella no puede saber lo que tú sientes, todo esto es tan complicado para ambos, que no creo que ninguno de los dos sepa a ciencia cierta qué es lo que quiere, te lo has preguntado ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que quieres Terry? – Charlie lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- La quiero a ella. – Respondió después de un minuto que pareció un siglo, las imágenes de él y la rubia llegaron a su mente, como entro en su vida, derribando los muros, llenando de luz cada rincón de su existencia, alejo todas las sombras y sin darse cuenta le fue curando las heridas.

- ¿Por qué no la buscas? Díselo, dile que la quieres, que la necesitas – Mencionó Charlie.

- No es tan fácil, no puedo solo llegar y decirle "Hola Candy, sabes qué te quiero" Eso es ridículo. – Mencionó con sorna y dolor al mismo tiempo.

- La verdad no creo que sea tan difícil, ridículo es que te quedes sin hacer nada, parado viendo como la pierdes de nuevo. – El chico era cruel, pero ya estaba cansado de la actitud de Terry, este no era su amigo, no era el joven que se enfrentaba todas las noches a un teatro repleto de fans, críticos y algún que otro envidioso - ¿A que le tienes miedo Terry? – Le preguntó a quema ropa, al ver que este no respondía.

- No sé de lo que hablas Charlie. – Contestó sin más.

- Si lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente, pero te niegas a aceptarlo ¿Qué es lo que no te deja avanzar?

- Ya sufrí mucho Charlie, toda mi vida – Terry se colocó de pie y camino hasta el gran ventanal, dándole la espalda a su amigo. – Mi vida tal cual esta es lo mejor que he tenido, estoy tranquilo, satisfecho, soy exitoso, no puedo pedir más a la vida Charlie.

- ¿Qué tal, felicidad, compañía? El amor de la mujer que amas, que justo ahora tienes al alcance de tu mano.

- No puedes asegurar eso, recuerda que no debes hablar por Candy, ninguno de los dos sabe que es lo que ella quiere, tal vez ella este conforme con su vida, a lo mejor lo de ella fue una ilusión de la adolescencia y ya termino. – Respondió.

- A eso es a lo que le temes, a que te rechace ¿No es así? – Esto más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Terry se quedó en silencio, observando a través de la ventana, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima acudió a sus ojos y el chico la dejo salir. Charlie había tocado justo en la herida, el actor había vivido una niñez dura, siempre fue rechazado, su madrasta le hacía hincapié hasta el cansancio en que él era un bastardo, un error, su padre no hacía nada para defenderlo, muchas veces hasta el mismo le rehuía, lo abandono por años en un internado sumiéndolo en un profundo resentimiento, hasta su madre una vez lo había rechazado, si, ese era el gran temor de Terruce Grandchester, el rechazo, ser rechazado de nuevo y esta vez por la mujer de su vida, no, no quería arriesgarse a ello, no quería, no lo soportaría.

Charlie no quiso seguir con el tema y dejo a su amigo vagar solo a través de sus recuerdos, él sabía que Terry a pesar de ser hijo de un noble inglés, no tuvo una niñez más afortunada que la suya, tal vez él con todo lo precaria y difícil que fue su infancia, conto con el cariño y el amor de su madre, cosa que el actor no tuvo, pero era absurdo que se negara una oportunidad por temor a ser lastimado, es verdad el amor duele, puede herir en lo más profundo de la esencia del ser humano, dejar huella imborrables, pero también puede sanar todas las heridas hasta aquella que han durado años en cicatrizar, el amor cuando es de verdad puede salvar un alma, si lo sabrá él que encontró a su propia salvación en la chica que menos pensó y a la que dentro de poco convertiría en su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y su compañera para el resto de su existencia.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel las chicas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estaban cansadas y saldrían temprano para Chicago, Lucy las despidió prometiendo verlas al día siguiente para llevarlas a la estación. Candy entro a su habitación y dejo salir las lágrimas que había contenido durante todo el día, no sabía por qué, pero sentía un enorme peso en su pecho, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, la presencia de Terry la había perturbado por completo, mientras que a él por el contrario se le veía tan tranquilo, hermoso, ¡Dios, estaba realmente hermoso! Tan hermoso como inalcanzable y esto le dolía, le dolía en cada parte de su cuerpo, solo basto con un roce de su piel para deshacer todo el trabajo que ella había hecho en años, solo basto con que la mirara para derrumbar la muralla. Camino hasta el baño de su habitación y se encerró en él, quería llorar, dejar salir todo, gritar.

Terry se encontraba en el bar del hotel, estaba seguro que esta noche tampoco lograría conseguir dormir, por lo cual pensó que era inútil subir a su habitación, le daba vueltas a su vaso, mientras observaba como las tenues luces del lugar se reflejaban en el líquido ámbar sacando algunas luces, la conversación con Charlie lo había desequilibrado, había tocado sus cimientos y ahora no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que haría cuando viera a Candy de nuevo.

Ella se levantó, no podía dormir, por más que lo intentara era inútil, dentro de ella un huracán se producía, dejando sin armas, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, no lo medito mucho, se metió al baño, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo de ella, el agua estaba helada, pero no le importo, así era mejor, salió y camino hasta el armario, saco un hermoso vestido verde agua, ni muy elegante ni muy casual, con una caída libre que la liberaba del modesto corsé, fue hasta el tocador y se maquillo un poco, no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacía, pero de lo que estaba totalmente segura es que no se quedaría en su habitación alimentando sueños absurdos alrededor de Terry.

Bajo y al parecer Springfield no dormía, en el Lobby del hotel habían algunas parejas, ella dudo un poco antes de bajar del ascensor, se armó de valor y salió, tal vez hubiese sido mejor haberle pedido a Patty o Annie que la acompañaran, pero no quería hablar, solo quería dejar de pensar, distraerse, camino con paso decidido y escucho una música que venía desde el restaurant del hotel, se intimido pues no se vería bien que una dama entrase sola a un lugar así y menos a estas horas de la noche. ¡Por Dios Candy! Eres una mujer adulta, puedes ir a donde te plazca a la hora que desees, acaso este mundo es nada mas de los hombres, con tesón entro al lugar, un camarero la observo y se le acerco.

- Buenas noches señorita ¿Le puedo ayudar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si… deseo… cenar – Dijo sin encontrar nada mejor.

El hombre la miro un poco extrañado, la verdad no era común ver llegar a una mujer solo a este lugar y menos a cenar pasada las nueve de la noche.

- Por supuesto señorita ¿Tiene reservación? – Preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y cuando iba a hablar escucho una voz detrás que la hizo marearse.

- Ella está conmigo. – Menciono Terry en tono posesivo, quería marcar distancia entre la rubia y el mesonero, quien se veía muy cautivado por la belleza de la rubia.

- Por supuesto señor Grandchester. ¿Tiene mesa asignada señor? – Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

- No, pero no creo que usted tenga inconveniente en conseguir una. – Le dijo extendiéndole una propina al hombre.

- Por supuesto señor sígame por favor. – Mencionó al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la zona vip del lugar.

Terry tomó a Candy del brazo, ella lo miro a los ojos e inmediatamente esquivó la mirada del joven, algo en los ojos de mar, le decían que estaba molesto. Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se había levantado de su silla para marcharse cuando la vio entrar, su cabello suelto, cayendo en hermoso bucles sobre sus hombros y espalda, vestida en un hermoso vestido verde agua, que aunque mucho más discreto que el de la noche anterior, marcaba muy bien su hermosa figura. ¿Qué hacía Candy allí, solo y a estas horas? Se preguntó sin salir de su asombro, vio como la chica fue abordada por el mesonero y algo dentro de él se despertó de inmediato, sin explicarse como camino hasta ella y alejo al extraño.

El hombre llamo la atención de Terry haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Le parece bien esta señor Grandchester? – Sugirió señalando una mesa en un pequeño cubículo iluminado por apenas una luz tenue, con butacas forradas en terciopelo negro y una mesa de caoba redonda, este tipo de estilo estaba de moda en todo el país y Springfield no escapaba de ello.

- Es perfecta, gracias – Mencionó mirando a Candy, quien ya había tomado asiento y miraba al escenario donde una agrupación de Jazz tocaba.

- ¿Qué desea de tomar? – Le preguntó el mesonero, tratando de fijar la mirada en el actor y no en la rubia.

- ¿Qué deseas tomar Candy? – Le preguntó a la chica captando su atención.

- Lo que tú pidas está bien. – Contestó ella observándolo por un segundo.

- Champagne por favor. – Pidió, no supo porque, tal vez era más adecuado tomar una copa de vino, pero el solo hecho de tener a Candy cerca, era algo que se debía celebrar.

El hombre se retiró dejando a los jóvenes solos, Terry observaba cada detalle de la figura de la chica, ella se sentía observada por él y deseo salir corriendo de ese lugar ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir de su habitación a estas horas y llegar a este lugar? Definitivamente Candy White Andley, te estas volviendo loca.

- ¿Estas bien Candy? – Preguntó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Si claro ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Mencionó ella tratando de parecer tranquila, pero sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo.

- No podía dormir y decidí bajar un momento. – Respondió ella con la verdad.

- ¿Y te viste como para una fiesta y bajas sola a un bar? – Terry no pudo ocultar la molestia en si voz.

- No veo que eso tenga nada de malo, además no estoy vestida para una fiesta y esto es un restaurant – Señaló ella herida en su orgullo femenino.

Él la miro fijamente, cuanto había extrañado esa fuerza y ese ímpetu del espíritu de la chica, esa manera de desafiar las concepciones e imponer su punto de vista. En ese momento llego el mesero con el pedido, ella se volvió de nuevo para mirar a la banda y se sirvió las dos copas.

- Candy – La llamo extendiéndole la bebida. Ella lo observo por unos segundos y la tomó, para volver a posar la vista en los músicos.

- Me gustaría brindar. – Dijo el joven para atraer la atención de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos sin volverse a él y con la mayor calmar posible se giró - Por nosotros – Mencionó al tiempo que extendía su copa, ella fue tomada por sorpresa y dudo un segundo, Terry le dedico una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo. Llevo la copa hasta chocarla con la del chico.

- Por nosotros – Dijo y su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, algo dentro de sí dio un vuelco y bajo la mirada, pues sentía que se había sonrojado, tomo todo el contenido de la copa de un trago para tratar de calmarse.

- Hey! Tómalo con calma. – Le dijo Terry al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la de ella. La chica se sonrojo aún más.

- Disculpa. – Menciono con voz apenas audible.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, claro no por ahora, pero si sigue tomando así me tocara llevarte cargada a tu habitación. – Respondió con malicia.

- Por favor Terry, tampoco soy una niña, se controlarme. – Mencionó ella ofendida.

- Si eso lo sé muy bien, aunque no sería la primera vez que te vería tomada. – Menciono y un extraño destello ilumino su mirada.

- No mientas, tú nunca… - Él la detuvo.

- Si mal no recuerdo el día que nos conocimos habías tomado en la fiesta del capitán. – Dijo con su media sonrisa que tanto ella había extrañado.

- Solo fueron un par de copas… y me afectaron porque era una niña, pero ya no lo soy. – Respondió ella sin prever el alcance de sus palabras.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, ya no eres una niña Candy, ahora eres una mujer, una hermosa mujer. – Menciono sin poder evitarlo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella esquivo la mirada de él.

La banda comenzó a tocar una melodía más suave, varias parejas se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar, Terry se llenó de valor.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo Candy? – Le pregunto con voz firme, pero sus ojos reflejaban su nerviosismo. Ella no supo que decir, la verdad si intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo dudaba que su voz lograra salir, solo acepto la mano del chico y camino con este hasta la pista de baile.

Las sensaciones de la noche anterior quedaron completamente opacadas ante la nueva ola que los cubría a ambos en estos momentos, sus rostros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, Candy podía sentir la respiración de Terry en su rostro, podía sentir las manos de él en su espalda, apretándola, acercándola cada vez más a él, su mirada clavada en ella. Él podía sentir cuan nerviosa estaba la chica, sentir un pequeño temblor recorriéndola por completo, como una diminuta hoja en otoño, que se aferrar al tallo mientras las tempestivas brisas intentan arrancarla, buscaba sus ojos, pero esta le huía, su manos sudaban, las de ella también, aunque en el lugar el ambiente era agradable, ambos desbordaban un calor que los hacía sentirse como en un desierto.

- Creo que me quedo con los valses del Colegio. – Le dijo intentando aligerar la situación, ella sonrió, por fin lo había hecho, y esta vez no era fingida ni ceremonial, era una sonrisa de verdad, en ese momento, las notas cambiaron a una melodía más suave y Terry ya más relajado la comenzó a guiar magistralmente, ella se dejaba llevar, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma y el calor del cuerpo del actor.

Regresaron a la mesa y Terry sirvió un par de copas más, ella lo miro con recelo cuando él se la ofreció.

- Pretende emborracharme señor Grandchester. – Mencionó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Él le dedico una sonrisa de esas capaces de matar a cualquier mujer, de esas que hacen que el corazón se dispare a mil.

- Nada más lejos de mis intenciones señorita Andley. – Respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Ella recibió la copa le dio un pequeño sorbo y se acomodó en su asiento mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo has estado Candy? – Le pregunto de pronto. Ella entendió cuál era el verdadero significando de esa pregunta, no era la protocolar que se le hace a los amigos a quienes no vez desde hace mucho, esta pregunta era mucho más personal, guardaba dentro de ella mucho más interés.

- Yo… he estado bien Terry, haciendo lo que me gusta, rodeada de buenos amigos… ¿Tú cómo has estado? – Esta vez fue ella la que pregunto.

Él se quedó callado mirándola, observando los hermosos rasgos de la chica, tomó de su copa sin dejar de mirarla, el silencio era abrumador, extendió la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de la rubia.

**Continuara… **


	3. Chapter 3

**No hay cielo **

**Capítulo 3 **

**Final**

- Yo también he estado bien Candy… he conseguido muchas cosas de las que me he propuesto, tal vez de lo que alguna vez imagine, se podría decir que me encuentro en un estado de vida ideal, sin embargo… - Él se detuvo al ver que una sombra se posaba en los ojos verdes, muy despacio fue tomando la mano de la rubia para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, observo por segundos ambas unidas y su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho, era como si toda la vida hubiese esperado por esa unión. Candy contenía la respiración, ella también había posado la mirada en ambas manos, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas - Tú me faltas… me falta para hacer mi mundo perfecto… yo… - Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del chico.

- Terry – Mencionó en un susurró.

El joven cerró los ojos y tomo la mano con la cual la rubia lo había callado, le dio un beso en la palma, un beso largo, tierno, un beso que provoco en ella un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo, derrumbando de esa manera todas las barreras que Candice White Andley había construido a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, el joven al notar esto abrió los ojos y la miro, dentro de si se desataba una tempestad, una mezcla de sentimientos que no era capaz de explicar.

- Candy… mírame, escúchame… solo faltas tú… te necesito, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto amor hay en mi corazón, cuanto dejaste guardo aquí – Con estas palabras el chico llevo la mano de la rubia a su pecho.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir como este latía, parecía un caballo desbocado, un rio en plena crecida, una gigante marejada, ella al igual que él, sentía mil campanas dentro de ella, sentía su corazón correr al igual que el de Terry, sus sentimientos también estaba a punto de desbordarse, todo su ser le pedía a gritos dejar lo que había guardo por tanto tiempo. Sin notarlo si quiera un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Terry la observaba con cuidado, ella seguía en silencio, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no le decía nada, sus manos seguían unidas, se sintió presa del miedo, de su peor temor, algo dentro de su pecho le dijo que debía ir más allá, se acercó hasta la rubia, la abrazo con fuerza, se aferró a ella.

- Jamás imagine que viviría del ayer, entre recuerdos, si pudiera volver atrás y reparar todo el daño que te hice, si pudiera verme de nuevo en tus ojos. – Le decía al oído, su voz era suave y a la vez cargada de urgencia, de dolor.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, ella lloraba, él estaba a punto de hacerlo también, miro su rostro, sus labios temblaban, toda ella temblaba, él quería hacerle ver que todo lo que decía era sincero, dejo que su corazón hablara, bajo despacio y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por todas las sensaciones que esta caricia le producía ¡Sus labios eran iguales! Nunca olvido la suavidad y el calor de los labios de la chica, aunque solo la beso una vez, eso fue más que suficiente para que su alma quedara impregnada de la esencia de esta.

Candy tenía las manos en el pecho de Terry, también cerró los ojos y su mente viajo años atrás, al mejor verano que había pasado en su vida, la sensación era la misma… no, era diferente, era mucho más fuerte esta vez, se tensó al ver como perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo. Terry sintió el cambio y se separó con cuidado de ella, Candy lo observo sin decir nada, era la segunda vez en su vida que alguien la besaba, y era precisamente él, Terry, el hombre al que jamás pensó volver a ver, el dueño de todas sus emociones, de todos sus sueños, no podía si quiera hablar, su voz no conseguía el tono adecuado para expresar todo lo que sentía, la verdad no encontraba palabras para decirle que siempre lo espero, que siempre lo soñó. El chico mal entendió el silencio de la rubia, se apartó más de ella, bajo la mirada apenado y un extraño dolor se centró en su pecho.

- Lo siento… no debí… Candy… yo… - Ella lo detuvo, aun no lograba esbozar palabra, pero negaba con la cabeza.

Terry se sintió más apenado aun, una sombra se posó sobre él, Candy lo noto de inmediato y le dolió mucho, ella lo había herido ¡Candy eres una idiota! Se regañó, buscó los ojos del chico y sin saber que la impulso a ello, buscó la boca del actor y lo besó, él se sorprendió ante el gesto de la chica, pero al ver que ella lo hacía con verdadera entrega, correspondió al beso, con ternura viajaba a través de los labios de la chica, apenas toques de mariposas, apenas gotas de rocío en los pétalos de una hermosa rosa carmín, las manos de Candy estaban en el pecho del chico, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, las de él estaban una en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, Terry fue bajando poco a poco el ritmo de sus besos, hasta que logro separarse de ella, la observo y esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Dios que hermosa eres Candy! – Dijo el chico emocionado hasta las lágrimas, ella abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa que alejo de él todas las sombras y los miedos.

- Quiero decirte… quiero decirte tantas cosas Terry. – Mencionó al fin y dejó libre el llanto que se alojaba en su garganta, un llanto que a diferencia del de los últimos años era de felicidad, de emoción.

- Yo también… quiero decir todo lo que llevo dentro de mi pecho Candy… pero no encuentro las palabras, ninguna logra expresar realmente lo que siento. – Mencionó tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

- Me pasa lo mismo… - Dijo al tiempo que reía como una niña, él comenzó a reír de la misma forma, era como volver a ser los adolescente que corrían tomados de la mano a la segunda Colina de Pony en el San Pablo.

- No encuentro palabras que decir… ahora que estas aquí… - Indicó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Solo deja que nuestros ojos hablen Candy. – Susurró con ternura.

- El tiempo no ha pasado sin ti. – Expresó la chica bajando la vista.

- Lo sé, fue casi una eternidad… sentí lo mismo. – Agregó él al ver que ella se detenía – Y ahora que te tengo aquí, solo puedo decir… No hay cielo que cubra lo siento por ti… Ni palabras para decir… el tiempo que nos queda por vivir no bastara… - Dijo el chico fundiéndose en los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia.

- Nada se parece a ti Terry… no he encontrado en todos estos años… no he logrado olvidarte… no te imaginas cuanto me dolía verte lejos, inalcanzable… - Ella lloraba de nuevo.

- ¡Candy! – Menciono el chico y su voz se apagó al final, ella nunca le había demostrado sus sentimientos, no al menos a este grado.

- Fui una tonta… no debí dejarte… no debí marcharme esa noche, pero tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo Terry… - Candy temblaba a causa de los sollozos. Él la abrazo con ternura y dejo escapar su propio llanto.

- Yo también lo tuve pecosa… por eso no te conté nada antes… por eso te oculte el accidente de Susana… no quería perderte Candy – Terry lloraba con total libertad, hacia cuando que quería dejar salir estas palabras, por cuanto tiempo las guardo su corazón, sin siquiera lograr esbozarlas para él mismo.

- Lo siento amor… siento tanto no haberte escuchado en ese entonces. – Candy acariciaba el cabello del chico con ternura, mientras este se aferraba a ella en un abrazo.

- No Candy, no tienes nada que sentir, yo también fue responsable, yo también me equivoque, no te imaginas cuantas veces durante todo este tiempo quise buscarte, cuantas veces soñé con tenerte así entre mis brazos, pero tenía miedo, me daba pavor que me rechazaras, que me echaras de tu vida. – Ella podía ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos del chico.

- Olvidemos todo Terry… no importa quien tuvo la culpa, no importa ya, ahora estamos juntos, tratemos de nuevo, busquemos la manera de vivir esto, busquemos la forma de recuperar lo que perdimos… te amo, te amo mi vida… - Dijo ella con devoción, Terry busco su boca de nuevo y se fundió en la chica con pasión, con entrega… con total entrega.

- Te amo Candy… te amo más que a mi vida pecosa, si tu no estas estoy incompleto, te entregue mi vida… te la llevaste contigo ese noche en Nueva York Candy… por favor, tráela de nuevo, regresa con ella y hazme feliz amor… por favor enséñame a ser feliz Candy. - Le decía entre besos.

- Nunca te deje, siempre estuve contigo Terry, ni un solo día deje de pensar en ti, en mi corazón jamás deje de soñar con esto amor, con nuestra vida juntos, no me dejes ir nunca más, no quiero estar lejos de ti. – Le rogaba la chica.

- Déjame amarte Candy… todo el amor que hay en mi es para ti, déjate amar mi vida.

Los besos estaban cargados de urgencia, de pasión, de amor… amor, eso era lo que desbordaban, años de soledad, años de dolor, de resignación, se disolvían con cada caricia, con cada roce de labios, ahora sus bocas expresaban lo que las palabras no alcanzaban plasmar, ahora el corazón cantaba y danzaba.

El sol apenas salía iluminado las calles de Springfield, que a estas horas aún estaban libres de tránsito y mas hoy domingo, cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, ya se anuncia la salida del que tenía como destino la ciudad de Chicago, Candy miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien. Cuando Lucy llego hasta ella para despedirse tuvo que atraer su atención varias veces, pues esta parecía estar en el limbo.

- Julieta – Escucho a sus espaldas justo antes de subir al tren, se volvió para mirar y se encontró con el actor que la miraba con ternura y le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¡Terry! Creí que no vendrías. – Menciono emocionada como una niña.

- Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo… sabes que si fuera por mi hoy mismo te haría mi esposa. – Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las besaba muy despacio.

- Lo sé amor, pero aún tenemos cosas pendientes, lo más importante es que estamos unidos, así tú estés en Nueva York y yo en Chicago, solo un poco de tiempo. – Ella sabía cuán difícil era alejarse de nuevo, pero no era correcto apresurar las cosas.

- ¿No crees que hemos esperado mucho? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo te podría esperar una eternidad Terruce y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. – Respondió al tiempo que uno de los empleados hacía de nuevo la llamada a los pasajeros, Annie y Patty observaban la escena desde una de las ventanillas del tren.

- Sabes que yo también lo haría Candice, pero te quiero ya en mi vida, por favor no olvides que te amo y que te estoy esperando, solo llámame y estaré junto a ti. – Le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.

- Lo sé amor – Con esto ambos se separaron, él se quedó parado observando como ella se alejaba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Candy se volvió a mirarlo y ella también sintió un enorme vacío. Corrió de nuevo hasta él y lo beso, sin importarles que sus amigos estuviesen presentes, ni la estación repleta de personas, lo beso porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque le dolía dejarlo allí.

Lucy y Charlie se casaron al mes siguiente en una hermosa ceremonia doble, en la cual también actuaron como padrinos. Terry viajo en el mismo tren con Candy a Chicago, fue con ella hasta el Hogar de Pony y le pido su manos a las dos amables damas que la habían criado como a su propia hija, aunque algunas personas pensaron que era una locura una boda tan apresurada y que siendo Terry un hombre famoso podía despertar habladurías, a ellos poco le importo, contaban con la aprobación de sus amigos y eso era suficiente.

Ese día de primavera, Terruce Grandchester y Candice Andley se unieron en matrimonio, jurándose amor eterno, la felicidad de ambos arropaba a todos los presentes, después de siete años de espera, después de millones de lágrimas derramadas, llegaba la felicidad a sus vidas, después de haber perdido todas las esperanzas ellos estaban juntos, se encontraban en medio de la pista bailando.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije porque te quiero Candy? – Le preguntó él al oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Terry busco los ojos de la chica y mirándola le dijo.

- Porque lograste ver dentro de mi corazón, porque despertaste en mi sentimientos que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía, tus ojos me iluminaron con la fuerza de mis soles, tú nunca me rechazaste Candy, siempre estuviste allí, siempre para mí, desde que te conocí comencé a vivir, me hiciste creer… me diste lo que los demás me negaron, alejaste las sombras, el dolor. Cuando estaba contigo era feliz Candy, con solo recordarte me hacías feliz amor, nunca dude de lo que sentía, nunca dude de mi amor por ti, siempre supe que te amaba y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, ahora esa certeza es mucho más fuerte. – Terry estaba muy emocionado, sus ojos se habían humedecido y en las últimas palabras su voz se quebró.

Candy no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas salían en silencio, lo abrazo con ternura, acaricio su rostro, lo beso, luego lo miro a los ojos.

- Gracias Terry, gracias por darme tanto amor, por hacerme tan feliz, tú me has dado mucho más de lo que algún día soñé tener, tu irradias pasión, entrega, me haces feliz con solo mirarme, a tu lado no hay miedo, no hay dolor, contigo solo existe el amor ¡Dios te amo tanto Terry! Gracias mi vida, gracias. – Menciono con lágrimas de felicidad bañando su rostro. Ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso, un beso eterno.

_**¡No hay cielo que cubra lo que siento por ti… ni palabras para decir… el tiempo que nos quede por vivir no bastara!**_

**FIN  
**

**Natasha Grandchester**

Guerra Florida 2010


End file.
